The present disclosure relates to a connection system for connecting a component, in particular a shaft, hub, bushing or the like, to a gear wheel, wherein the gear wheel comprises helical gearing. The disclosure furthermore relates to a device for transmitting a rotational movement, comprising a rotatable component such as a rotatable shaft, hub, bushing or the like, and a gear wheel, wherein the gear wheel and the rotatable component are connected by way of such a connection system. The connection system can be used to non-rotatably connect the gear wheel to the component, so that torque can be transmitted.